The invention relates to a method for transmitting an actuation signal and a first data signal between a control device and an actuation device for a power semiconductor device.
The invention relates, moreover, to an arrangement for carrying out a method of this kind.
The invention relates, moreover, to a system for the digital transmission of at least one actuation signal and at least one first data signal between a control device and an actuation device and for the digital transmission of at least one feedback signal together with at least one second data signal in the opposite direction with at least one arrangement of this kind.
A method of this kind is used in the actuation of power semiconductors, in particular in power converters. Possible applications are: electric drives, wind power systems, rail systems and power engineering. Two different types of signal are to be transmitted via the interface between control device and actuation device:                time-deterministic real-time signals for actuation of the power semiconductors and their feedback, and        data signals having additional information, for example for parameterization, diagnosis and transmitting measured values.        
The time-deterministic real-time signals cannot be changed in terms of their form and are delayed by only a low, precisely defined amount, namely the duration of the transmission path.
The two items of information must not influence each other. Due to the high temporal requirements in the case of protective measures of the control device or in the case of applications with a high switching frequency of the power semiconductor device, the frequency of the actuation and feedback signals can and must be higher than the data transfer rate of the additional information.
Previously, owing to the specific signal requirements, two different physical transmission channels were used. A physical transmission channel is a connection with which metrologically detectable signals are transmitted. In this case the two different physical transmission channels are, for example, two different cables which do not influence each other. A connection by way of fiber optic cables or a wireless connection is likewise a physical transmission channel. Since the signals on the two cables do not influence each other, transmission takes place via two different transmission channels.
The above-described, conventional solution for transmission is connected with additional expenditure for the operation of two different transmission channels and costs for the laying of the physical connections between control device and actuation device. Transmission of the actuation signals and feedback signals within a data protocol of known data interfaces, such as for example Ethernet, Local Operating Network (LON), Controller Area Network (CAN), Universal Serial Bus (USB), is not possible owing to the time-deterministic real-time requirements of the actuation and feedback signal.
A converter for feeding a motor is known from EP 2 371 054 A2, wherein a first interface is provided for signal transmission between an electronic control module and a coupling module, and a second interface is implemented for signal transmission between a coupling module and a brake chopper module and between a coupling module and each phase module respectively.
DE 10 2011 014 753 A1 discloses a drive system and method for operating a drive system which has at least one electric motor which is fed by a converter. At least one sensor and one actuator are arranged on the motor, wherein the converter and the motor are connected by a hybrid cable. The hybrid cable has heavy current lines and weak current lines, wherein at least two signal lines and two supply lines are used as the weak current lines. The values detected by the sensors and, in particular at different times, the actuation data determined for the actuator can be transmitted via the signal lines.
WO 2010/060585 A2 discloses a converter for feeding a motor which discloses an electronic control module for generating actuation signals for actuatable semiconductor switches, in particular power semiconductor switches and phase modules connected to one motor feed line respectively, comprising semiconductor switches and a brake chopper module with actuatable semiconductor switches, wherein a first interface is provided for signal transmission between the electronic control module and a coupling module, and a second interface for signal transmission is implemented for signal transmission between the coupling module and the brake chopper module and between the coupling module and each phase module respectively.
DE 10 2012 211 312 A1 discloses a method for the simultaneous transmission of at least two high-frequency transmission signals via a common high-frequency line by providing at least two input signals at respective input ports for the transmission of high-frequency signals of a magnetic resonance scanner, wherein the input signals are signals with the same carrier frequency.